Another part to my Link x OC Story
by EvilFuzzle100
Summary: ! Disclaimer: DO NOT read this part if you can not handle dark, forced, sexual scenes, and gore. Mature readers only. If you do read, enjoy and let me know what you think, it would be ever so kind . I apologize if it's too much. Summary: This part is later on in my story, and somewhat connects to the other part I uploaded. Another rough draft, so grammar will be awful.


The old iron door was shoved open, rust flaking from the iron in protest. The tall young man in front of me huffed out a groan as he held the heavy door open, then slammed it upwards with a roll of his biceps.

The door hung, creaking one audible protest then stopped, stuck where it was. Every door, in every temple seemed to be this way. Just about impossible to open, and extremely heavy; it almost made the temples that much harder.

Link looked back at me to make sure I was by him, and then continued on into the small, cavern like room. Immediately the stench of rotting flesh and blood assailed me when we entered and I clasped a hand over my mouth. Link coughed heavily, trying to get that putrid smell out of his nose as well. It was so pungent I could almost taste it, which made my stomach roil.

After a moment to compose ourselves, we then continued forward. A sudden, loud, tell-tale bang behind us signaled to us that we were locked in this room until we defeated whatever monstrosity appeared.

The room seemed to darken even further, if that was even possible in this temple of shadows. Peering into the darkness, I could begin to make out writhing, thin shapes. After longer inspection, I realized with a shudder, that the shapes were tall, bony arms sticking out of the mud and rock. Long nails gnarled past the fingers, and gripped at the air for any unsuspecting prey.

I stepped closer to Link until my shoulder pressed against his. Link looked down at me and frowned. "Something about this situation makes me uneasy, these hands seem too pitiful to be the monster." I told him in a small voice, then craned my neck upwards to look into his steel gray eyes.

"That is because this is not the real monster. I've dealt with this monster before; its hands are a trap, to signal that its next prey is here. It is called a Dead Hand, and it's about the ugliest thing you will ever see. Stay away from the hands, and you should be fine. "Link explained to me, then pushed me behind him, drawing the master sword at the same time.

I gave him some room as he approached one of the arms, and with a swing of his sword he cut it down. There was a muffled shriek, then silence. I stood there, unsure if what was going to happen next when suddenly the ground beneath me shifted and flung upwards.

I gasped and tumbled backwards, trying to distance myself from the putrid mass of flesh that had just emerged. A long neck twisted at an unnatural angle to show a deformed head looking back at me, glaring with black eyes.

I bit my lip in fear and enveloped my hands in pastel colored energy. This thing had some kind of anger towards me, and it was bound determined to get me. It spun around with creaking and popping of flesh and bones, then started to waddle at me. Up close I could finally see just how much bigger this thing was then me. Curse my short frame and dainty body.

As the creature was close enough that it towered over me, it then pulled its head downward; with a great big maw yawing open on its horrendous face. I quickly flipped away from it as its teeth gnashed at the place I just stood in.

"Alethea! Get away from her you, demon" Link roared from behind me, and I felt myself yanked backwards. I stumbled a bit and shot my head up to see what happened.

Link stood before me, back to me, and gripping his sword menacingly in both hands. The Dead Hand growled in defiance and began to snap at him. He quickly retaliated by cutting huge chunks of its flesh away, which sent it careening backwards.

Suddenly I felt something cold, and grimy wrap around my neck and then slam me to the ground. The air rushed out of my lungs with a whoosh, and my head reeled with burning pain.

I could feel blood trickling from several cuts on my skin from rocks cutting into me on impact. The force that held me down was a hand, one of the hands that was emerging from the ground had gotten a hold of me. It started to dig its nails into my throat, dangerously close to my jugular. Blood seeped out from the fresh wounds, and trickled down my neck and cleavage.

"Sad, little girl, do you really think you can escape from this temple alive? This darkness will kill you both; it will seep into your very souls and corrupt you from the inside out until you both die. There is no running away from it, there is no way out of here. You and the Hero of Time will fall victim to this temple's darkness, and will remain here for the rest of eternity." A gravely, deep voice whispered in my head.

I let out a hoarse shriek and clawed at the hand, terrified. Who was speaking to me? Was it the Dead Hand talking to me telepathically? "Stupid woman, it is the darkness itself that speaks to you. Ganondorf has given me the ability to speak to you. I have already begun to seep into your and his soul. Why do you think you are so afraid of the shadows? It is because I entered you right as you came into this temple. Link will be the first to lose his mind; I will personally make sure of that. I will make it so he is the one to destroy you, soul and all. In every way possible, because I can see into both of your minds and deep, dark desires, even your dreams. He will be the one to fall first into this twisted, maddening darkness. And my dear, you won't be able to stop it from happening" The evil voice told me.

The entire time he spoke I was unable to move, unable to call out to Link for help. The moment it finished talking, I could move again and the hand vanished from my throat.

Hot tears streamed down my face and desperation rose up in my chest. I had to get to Link; I had to save him somehow. A guttural cry rang through the air and I lifted my head to see Link chopping the monster into pieces. Mounds of bloody flesh fell to the floor, splattering rotten blood all over the floor and walls. I hefted myself to my hands and knees, and crawled towards him. I reached out a weak hand and grasped the bottom of his tunic in my fist. It didn't faze him in the least, because he continued to cut the now dead beast down to where it was unrecognizable. Blood continued to cover him and even started to hit me.

"Link! It's dead, please stop! It's ok." I cried out to him, throwing myself to my feet and pulling at his arms. Link stopped mid swing and went completely silent. I breathed in shallow breaths, too afraid to make a sound. Before I could register what was happening, I was suddenly knocked backwards, crashing to the ground once more.

I dared not move as I felt my cheek swell and throb. At that moment I felt a large hand grab my face in its grasp and pull my head upwards. My gaze was forced to lock on with Links bleak one, his steal gray eyes now stormy, dull, and cold. A shiver ran down my spine as he lowered his face near mine, glaring at me with intense dislike.

"Maybe I didn't want to stop, wench." He murmured to me. My heart leapt up my throat as I registered what had just happened. Wench? He wanted to kill till there was nothing left? No…this wasn't the Link I knew, this wasn't my Link. The darkness had taken over, I was too late!

"Link! If you can hear me, fight this. I know you can!" I said to this colder Link. A malicious grin spread up his face and he dug his nails into my skin. "He can't hear you, little woman." He growled to me and let go of my face.

He stood up and began to walk out of the room. I stumbled after him, calling to him. Yet he spun around and slammed a knee into my gut. I yelped and doubled over as I heard a resounding crack sound off from a lower rib. As I fell to the floor coughing up a mouthful a blood, Link wrenched the door open and left; leaving me in this stagnant dark. I whimpered in pain and quickly left the room before it could close on me.

I walked through the shadowy temple, tears streaming down my face and sobs wrenching from my sore chest. I couldn't stand this temple, it terrified me to my very core. My soul was curled up in a ball inside me, making me face this place all alone. I didn't know where I was going, I just walked from room to room, calling out for Link.

I had to save him, I had too!

There were several times when I had to stop so I could heave up stomach acid and blood, my stomach in knots because of the continuous smell of death and rot.

Eventually I came into a very cavernous room that had a chilling mist swirling through it. I gaped at huge ship that floated before me, shaped like some kind of predatory bird.

Maybe if I traveled on it, I could find Link. It took me a few minutes but I finally climbed my way up to the top of the ship. It was a huge ship, the deck of it quite spacious. It actually made me wonder why this large ship needed to be in a temple, floating on a river of fog. I peered over the edge and shuddered at the thought of falling into that abyss.

As I was looking over the edge I suddenly heard the sound of something dropping on the wooden floor behind me. I froze and turned my head to look at what it was. It was two, 7 ft tall skeletons dressed in blue armor. They each held wicked looking swords and rusty shields. One of them lunged for me, yanking me backwards by my hair. I quickly shot him away with a bolt of my light energy. The other one came at me, and was about to attack me as well when suddenly he stopped. He cocked his head to the side, leering at me, then began to back away.

I frowned, confused as to why it would just stop like that. Then I saw why; Link stood behind them on the other side of me, arms crossed and staring me down. With a nod of his head, the both of them retreated to the other end of the ship deck. Now I could see just how much this darkness had taken over him. While I was watching the skeletons retreat, I happened to not watch Link approach me until it was too late.

With a grunt of disgust, he had me in a choke hold and yanked me up against him. I scrabbled at his hand, slightly choking because of the way he held me, pulling me upwards to look at him properly. I knew I was short around him as is; only reaching his pecs, but this was humiliating.

"Now I see what this hero sees in you; you're just so small and fragile, and weak. It enthralls me." This darker Link stated, running a hand down my spine. I sneered at him and tried to get away from him. My wriggling only seemed to excite him though, because he used his free hand to crush me to him.

A blush made my cheeks burn at this close proximity. "I'm going to fulfill your dreams and dark desires." Link purred in my ear. I froze, unable to process what he just said.

As if reading my thoughts he then forcefully kissed me. My heart thrummed in my chest, so loud I knew he could even feel it. He smirked against my lips, and deepened the kiss. I struggled to get away, but his arms formed a iron cage around me.

His tongue begged for entrance into my mouth but I refused. I bit my lip so hard began to bleed; refusing to let this demon overtake me. Link let out a growl when he realized I wasn't letting him win. So he decided to take it up a notch; without warning he spun me away from the edge, and pushed me to the ground. I let out a gasp when I fell to the wooden deck, with him landing heavily on top of me.

At this point I started to tremble a bit, Link was being too aggressive for my liking. He chuckled out loud when he saw my reaction, and pushed off some of his weight on his arms. "You should be more willing my dear. Link's giving you everything you've ever fantasied about." The darkness explained to me, speaking through Link in its deep voice.

"No! Whatever you saw in my head, I can assure this is not how I wanted it." I screeched at him, trying to push his body off me, but to no avail; it was like pushing against a brick wall.

"No matter, I'll break you anyways. In every way possible." It told me in a harsh voice then began to kiss me again. It wasn't enough for him though, because he let a hand grip one of my breasts tightly. One of his hands cupped the entire breast in its hold, it was quite literally a handful, and that mortified me.

I winced in pain when his large hand continued to be rough with it. I didn't like this, not one bit, not this way. My body, though, had other ideas. It began to respond to his rough touches. I thrashed around, trying my best to get away from him, without having to hurt him.

Link growled possessively and then to my surprise thrust his hips downward in between my legs. His crotch was already hard with lust, and the feeling of it pressing against my womanhood made me let out a pitiful mewl.

The sound made Link's eyes flash dangerously and he continued to thrust against me and grope my chest. As if that wasn't enough he began to untie my tunic dress, making it so it slipped off my shoulders, presenting my small, covered chest to him. He grinned slyly, and then ripped at the chest bindings till they fell apart, my boobs exposed and pert.

All his groping from before had made them flushed and hard. My blush was back now, but only because of humiliation. I never wanted him to see me like this without being prepared for him.

At the moment I was less than ideal for sex. I was hot, sweaty, in pain from my cracked rib and fatigued from running through this temple; not to mention how I was covered in old blood and dirt too. The darkness didn't seem to care because he continued to ravage me, getting more excited by the minute.

Link then ducked his head down and took up one of my mounds in his teeth. I arched my back and mewled when he bit into the flesh, drawing blood. It hurt so much but yet it felt so good. Then that's when he began to pull my leggings down, pulling away my undergarments as well. I gasped in horror when he eventually pulled them away enough to where he had a perfect view of my bare womanhood. Hot tears immediately welled up in my eyes when I saw what he was going to do.

"Link, please listen to me! This isn't you, snap out of it. Please don't let the darkness hurt me this way! Link, wake up!" I cried out to him while trying to get away from him.

He paused for only a minute before he yanked me back under him. I raised my hand to use my energy on him when he then grabbed my wrist, and sent some kind of current into my body. I screamed in pain and soon felt the drug like effects of the shock. He paralyzed me to where I couldn't attack him or escape him.

Shadows fell on me then, and I looked upwards to see the two skeletons from before leering down at me. They were chuckling darkly and sat there, as if they were going to enjoy watching this unfold. A chill crept into my body, consuming me with fear and cold. I felt as if I was on display for all the temple creatures to see.

Link became tired of waiting then, because he cupped me between the thighs and pressed a finger into my folds and core. The callouses on his hands were rough and his nails scrapped at my inner walls. After a moment of searching he ripped his finger out and brought it up to his mouth, licking away my juices. He had found out that I wasn't a virgin and I was elated I wasn't at that moment; it would have made this so much harder.

Then, without any warning, he reared back and yanked at his pants and the freed his straining member. I blushed at his size and briefly wondered how he would fit inside me; I was already so tiny compared to him. Yet it dawned on me that he was going to rape me. He wasn't going to make this pleasurable for me; I could see that in his hatred filled eyes.

He lowered himself back between my legs, and positioned his hips above my entrance. I began to sob then, begging for Link to wake up, to stop this from happening. It was going to hurt him when he woke up to this. More than anything I wanted him to save me, and I didn't care how selfish it was of me.

Yet evil Link only grinned and thrust his hips into mine, ramming into me with one fluid motion. I was filed to the brim; I couldn't take the pain of anymore of him. He was already ripping me inside and out from his sudden entrance into my non-wet core. Link didn't give me time to adjust to his size as he began to pound into me aggressively.

My spine arched off the deck as I screamed into the shadows in utter pain and terror. The monsters above me began to grunt in approval of what they were seeing. It was all so sick and twisted that I felt complete shame. I wanted nothing more than to disappear.

Link bit into my neck then, drawing a mouthful of blood as he tore into my flesh. My blood began to pool around me as his thrusts drew more blood out of my body. After a while it served as a lubricant for him because he began to slam me to the hilt much easier. I continued to scream and cry as he raped me with no mercy. There was no pleasure from this, only pain.

I felt something snap inside me then, and I went completely numb after. I couldn't seem to focus on anything; I was trying to sink into nothingness, because I didn't care anymore. Link must have seen that in my eyes because while he slammed into me he lowered his head by my ear and whispered into it, "You're so dammed tight; everything about you utterly enthralls me. Even the taste of your blood fascinates me. Oh, and by the way, your Hero, is enjoying this to no end. I can hear his thoughts, and they echo mine." I shook my head slowly, letting the words sink in. "No! Link would never…he would never do this to me. He cares too much for me to ever think of me this way. You're lying!" I rasped to him, the act of talking making me feel completely drained…


End file.
